Many (power) semiconductor switches can be combined with additional low power analog and digital circuitry in one single semiconductor chip. The additional circuitry may additionally include, inter alia, driver circuits for generating driver signals to activate and deactivate the power semiconductor switches, sensor and measurement circuits for processing measured signals such as chip temperature, output current, and circuitry used for communicating with other devices such as microcontrollers or the like.